Hana Mankai discontinued
by known-secret
Summary: [Based on HanaKimi'Hana Mankai' means 'flowers in full bloom'] Sano finally confesses to Mizuki! But how will they keep their feelings a secret?...Or will they?


For those of you who haven't read our other story, let me explain something :

This story is written by my friend, Kelly, and I. We each have our own characters that we play. Kelly is in control of Sano, Nakatsu, Himejima, Kayashima, Yujiro and Kujo. I play Mizuki, Rio, Kadoma, Nakao, Nanba and Umeda.

Ashiya stepped slowly down the ladder of the bed, trying her hardest not to wake up Sano. He was sleeping until she slipped on the last step on the ladder and fell onto the floor. However, he kept his eyes closed--he didn't want to scare her.

"Ow..." she thought, "Please don't be awake!"

She stood back up and tip-toed into the bathroom.

He opened one eye, watching her slip into the bathroom, "Why is she up so late?" he thought, rolling onto his side.

"I can't sleep...again..." she thought, closing the door and walking over to the toilet, "And this time of the month doesn't make it any easier..."

Sano waited, not able to fall asleep now, "I'm worried..." he thought, rolling onto his other side so that he could see the bathroom door.

Ashiya silently opened the door and tiptoed towards the bed. She glanced at Sano, with out thinking, and stopped, "Did I wake you up...?" she asked.

"Kinda..." He said, opening one eye to look at her, "Why are you up this late?" he asked her, sitting up in his bed.

She looked back at the ladder, avoiding his eyes, "I...I just had to go to the bathroom..." she yawned.

"This late?" He asked her, moving slightly so that he could see her better.

"It's not like I can control it." She joked, starting to go up the ladder.

"No fair! He can't look that good when I can't like it!!" she thought.

"Whatever." He sighed, laying back down.

"Why does she look so good tonight...?" he thought.

Ashiya crawled back into bed and sighed, "I don't know how much longer...I can hide my feelings..." she thought.

"I don't know how much longer...I can hide my feelings from her..." He thought, falling back asleep.

-------------------------------------

b The next morning /b 

Ashiya sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I woke up early today...The sun's not even up..." she thought, climbing out of bed, "Sano's still asleep..."

She stood and watched him sleep, slowly bringing her face closer to his.

"Sano, I..." she muttered.

"Mizuki..." Sano mumbled in his sleep,"I...love you..." he murmured, still deep asleep.

She gasped, her eyes wide, and ran into the bathroom. She had to use every once of her self-control to not scream.

"He...Did Sano really just say that he...?" she thought, sliding to the floor, "But he thinks I'm a guy! Does that mean he's gay?! No! No, no, no! Sano can't be gay!"

Sano woke up to the thump of her hitting the floor, "Ashiya?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he went over to the bathroom, "Are you okay in there?"

"He's at the door!" she thought.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" she answered, blushing wildly.

"Okay.." he said, not sure if he believed her or not.

"My heart's beating like crazy!" she thought, "He doesn't even know what he said!"

Sano sighed as he walked over to his dresser, rubbing his forehead, "I had the weirdest dream..." he thought as he pulled out some clothes, "I told her how I felt..."

"And today's Saturday! AGH! I'm not gonna be able to even look at him! I'll have to think of an excuse to go somewhere without him..." she thought, getting up and walking over to the shower.

He started to get dressed, pulling on his pants and unbuttoning his PJ top and throwing it into the hamper. He started pulling on his shirt when he heard the shower turn on.

Ashiya undressed and stepped into the shower, "If I ask Nakatsu to go somewhere...he'll say yes." she sighed, "Yeah, I'll do that."

Sano finished dressing and went to the bathroom door, knocking lightly, "I'm going to get us some breakfast, okay?" he asked, not wanting to scare her by walking into the bathroom.

"O-Okay!" she replied.

She finished her shower soon after that and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her as she walked over to the door and poked her head out.

"He's still gone..." she stated, "Good."

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the dresser to pick out an outfit.

Sano was on his way to the caffeteria to get food. "I know something's up with her..." he thought, trying to figure out why she was acting strangely.

Mizuki got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria.

Sano was already on his way back with their food when he saw her, "I got the good stuff." he said, smiling.

She immediately blushed and grabbed her plate, "T-Thanks! I'm going to eat with everybody!" she said, practically running to the cafeteria.

"Okay..." he said, following after her into the cafeteria.

"Heyyyyy Mizuki!!" Came Nakatsu's voice from the cafeteria.

Sitting with him were Kayashima, Nanba and Nakao.

"Hey guys!" replied Ashiya, walking over to their table and sitting across from Nakatsu.

"Hey Mizuki, you got here pretty early." Nakatsu said, eating his meat bun.

Sano sat next to Ashiya, starting to eat his food--not saying anything.

"S-So Nakatsu, you doing anything today?" she asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Well practice was cancelled today, so, nothing really." He said, hoping that she'd ask him somewhere with 'him'.

Sano looked at Ashiya breifly, then continued to eat his food, "Why would she be asking Nakatsu that...?" he wondered.

"Cool." she said, "Wanna do something, then?"

"Of course!" Nakatsu said, bouncing in his seat, "I'd be glad to!"

Sano sighed, rolling his eyes at his food.

"All according to plan..." she thought, smiling.

"Ooo a date?" teased Nanba, elbowing Nakatsu.

"N-No!" exclaimed Mizuki, waving her hands.

"Then I'll come too." said Nanba.

"If Minami's going, then I am too!" added Nakao, hugging Nanba's arm.

"I'll go too, I guess." Kayashima said, glancing at Nakatsu and giving him an 'I can see your aura' look.

"Me too." Sano said, before he realized it.

"So, where to?" asked Nanba, looking at everybody.

"Oh no!" thought Mizuki, "Not Sano too!"

"What about the bathhouse?" Nakatsu offered, "The owner might still remember us." he said, smiling.

"But don't you get sick if you stay in too long, though?" asked Mizuki, trying to change his.

"I won't stay in too long then." He said, sure of himself.

"But that's boring!" whined Nakao, mostly just embarassed.

"Translation: Nanba will be there, without any clothes on..." Kayashima said, just wanting to see Nakao's aura change.

"Come on! We should all go together--it'd be great!" Nakatsu said, excited.

"T-That's got nothing to do with it!" protested Nakao, blushing.

"What can I say?!" thought Mizuki, "I can't go!"

"Of course." Kayashima said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Mizuki! Please?" Nakatsu asked, trying to do his best "puppy dog" look.

"But it's um..." she started, trying to think of sometihng to say, "It's not that cold outside...so...We could do something outside.."

"Why don't you want to go to the bathhouse?" Nakatsu asked suspiciously, pointing a finger at her.

"Maybe he's just tired of the bathhouse." Sano said, getting up to throw away his tray.

"Uh, yeah...Yeah!" agreed Mizuki, nodding.

"Tired?" Nakatsu asked, confused--he loved the bath house.

"Yeah, tired." Sano said as he sat back down.

"S-So...somewhere else?" said Mizuki.

"There's that amusement park at the center of town." Kayashima suggested, looking at the window as a spirit passed by.

"An amusement park!! Cool!" Nakatsu exclaimed, completely forgetting about the bathhouse.

"Sounds like fun!" agreed Mizuki.

"I agree" Sano said, glancing over at Mizuki.

"There are a lot of spirits at amusement parks..." Kayashima said, still looking outside.

"Kayashima! Don't ruin it!" said Mizuki, quivering.

Kayashima got quiet, getting up to leave the cafeteria.

Nakatsu blinked after him, "Weird..." he said, shrugging.

"So when should we go?" asked Mizuki, looking at everyone.

Nakao looked up at Nanba for an answer, who quickly responded, "Don't look at me like that."

"I hear its closing at the end of this month, so we should go pretty soon." Nakatsu said, finishing his food.

"How about this weekend?" Sano suggested, looking at Mizuki still.

"I was hoping to do something today!" thought Mizuki.

"Sounds good." she said, smiling anyway.

Sano got up, looking down at her, "Ready to go?" he asked, looking at her empty tray.

"Uh, y-yeah..." she replied, standing up and emptying her tray.

Nakatsu got up as well, emptying his tray, "So what are we doing today, then?" he asked curiously.

"Depends." was all Sano said, walking with them out of the cafeteria.

Ashiya walked slightly behind Sano--she just couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I must have done something last night...she's acting too weird." Sano thought, walking into their dorm.

Nakatsu walked along like there wasn't a worry in the world--he was just happy that he could walk next to Mizuki.

She glanced up at Sano, "I can't do this! My heart's going to explode!!" she thought, yelling in her head.

Sano worked up his courage and stopped at room 205-- his and Mizuki's room, turning to her. "Hey, Mizuki...Can I talk to you...in private?" he asked, knowing Nakatsu would like to come in with them.

Nakatsu looked at him and then headed to his room, "See you in a bit then." He said, thinking about what Sano might do to Mizuki--crocodile tears running down his face.

"Uh...yeah, w-what is it?" asked Mizuki, walking into their room.

Sano followed after her, closing the door behind him before he spoke, "Did...Did I do something last night? I mean...you've been acting strange." he said, averting his eyes.

"I couldn't possibly tell him!" she thought.

"Uh, N-No! I'm just..." she stuttered, unable to think of anything.

"You are a bad lier." he mumbled as hhe walked past her towards hsi desk, facing away from her, "I had to have done something to make you this uncomfortable" he said.

She looked at him for a moment, then sighed and averted her eyes, "Y...You said it while you were asleep..." she mumbled, hardly audible.

"Said what?" he asked, turning around to look at her, keeping his eyes off of her's though.

"I-I'm sure it was just a weird dream...or I misunderstood, so let's just--" she started, turning to leave.

"You didn't answer my question Ashiya...What did I say?" he asked again, walking over to her.

She was quiet for what felt to her like forever. She just couldn't bring herself to say it, even though it was the one thing she wnated to hear most from him.

"More than anything..." she thought, "I'm scared that he'll say it's not true..."

"You...You said you..." she muttered, taking in a deep breath and forced it out, "You said you...l-loved me..."

His eyes widened, he was afraid it was that he said. He actually blushed slightly, looking away. It took him longer than her to answer.

"I...I do..." He said, his voice so soft she almost missed it. Almost.

Her eyes widened with a slight gasp and she stayed frozen where she stood. She could already feel her heart beating wildly.

"What...?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"I love you, Mizuki..." he said, looking away from her, his heart racing.

"But I'm..." she started, thinking he still didn't know.

"...a girl." he finished, knowing she needed to know sooner or later, "I know.." he said, he heart beating so loudly in his ears it was hard to concentrate.

"Y-You knew...?" she asked, "YOU KNEW?!" she turned around and looked up at him, "How long have you known?!"

"I've known for a long time." he said, looking down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice at her normal pitch, "It would've made everything so much easier and I could've told you sooner that I--"

She cut herself off and lowered her head; she could already feel tears stinging at her eyes.

"That you what?" he asked, reaching over to put his finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"That I..." she started, sobbing, "...I love you too..."

She laid her head onto his chest and brought her hand to her face to wipe her eyes.

Sano wrapped his arms around her, using his thumb to wipe away her tears, he was glad she finaly opened up to him.

She blushed, looking up at him, "What if someone comes in...?" she asked

Sano smiled and pulled away from her, locking the door and turning to smile at her, "They won't." he said surely.

She blushed more, letting herself relax into her regular, girlish, position.

Sano came back over to her, "I love you so much Mizuki...but now that we know everything...how will we act during school?" he asked, looking down at her.

She sighed, "We'll have to keep hiding it..." she answered, lowering her head.

"Or..." Sano said, gently lifting her head by her chin again, leaning down so that his lips were just a breath away from hers, "We could be 'gay'." he said, smiling at his idea.


End file.
